


巴厘岛

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 姚颜四起 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	巴厘岛

阳光，海浪，沙滩，还有蹲在礁石岸下捡贝壳的姚琛，在张颜齐眼里构成了一副动人的风景。

巴厘岛的椰树翠得很，棕榈弯垂下来的叶子偷下了大片的阴凉；巴厘岛的风是和煦的，刚好能拂过发丝的温柔；巴厘岛的沙子又细又软，被阳光晒过后像热腾腾的亚麻棉；巴厘岛的海水清亮得像蓝宝石，在姚琛的皮肤上闪着亮晶晶的光。

当第五滴水珠从他的手肘落下时，张颜齐起身走向姚琛。

异国他乡，他们拥有了珍贵的自由，在夜市上牵手，在餐馆里贴近，在海滩的礁石后拥吻。

这是片嫌少有游客光顾的死角，被暗礁圈了个安宁庄，只有自由自在的虾米游鱼，和两个赤诚热烈的少年。

张颜齐才晒干了的身子又被水珠沾湿了，他把右胸的黑玫瑰贴紧在姚琛的胸腔上，有力的快节奏的跳动像槌在鼓面上的擂击，引起了整个左心室震动的共鸣，他把环在姚琛腰间的手又紧了紧，得来了两人极速升高的体温。

沙滩裤的布料薄得捏不出厚度，自然也挡不住阵势凶猛的烈火干柴，张颜齐不过只是向前顶了顶胯，他的小舞者便丢了稳健的下盘，在他怀里软了腰。

他把腿挤进姚琛夹紧的两股之间，隔着湿漉漉的裤子上下顶磨，沾了水的裤料剐蹭着敏感又柔软的地方，姚琛勾紧了使坏的人的脖子，把羞红的双颊埋在肩颈窝，只剩下通红的耳廓在外引得张颜齐轻声笑了笑。

坏蛋，姚琛想。他本应该羞赧地撑着胳膊推开张颜齐，却鬼使神差地偏过头咬住了那双弯起嘴角的唇瓣，姚琛没能堵得住张颜齐鼻腔中的轻笑，倒是把自己的呜咽抑制在了喉间。

姚琛的右肋间有颗痣，是隐秘的别人不知道的，可张颜齐却熟悉得很，小小的凸起在光滑的皮肤上摸起来很是明显，半个芝麻大小的小颗粒让张颜齐爱不释手，他喜欢用手指绕着它打转，指腹抚过再用指甲撩拨，就像现在这样，让姚琛缩着腰颤动。

“宝贝，我想在世界各地吻你，在每个地方干你。”

男人带着事后清晨的香水味的气息喷吐在姚琛的耳骨上，比呼吸更烫人的是这句话本身的内容。

于是他们在游人望不见的地方翻涌，像一只破旧的木筏一样上下沉浮。姚琛几乎稳不住脚，他的一条腿被张颜齐用小臂勾着抬起，像风里的柳枝一样摇摆不定，落在地上的一只脚也不过堪堪踮起脚尖，绷起的肌肉线条比海里的热带游鱼还要曼妙。

身后是凹凸不平的礁岸，被海水冲刷着露出锋利的棱角，硌在皮肤上生疼，阻断了姚琛的退路，他只能往张颜齐炙热的胸前拱，寻求温暖的保护港却无意间让身下的交合处顶得更深。

耳边是海浪的拍打声，是张颜齐沉重的呼吸声，还有不远处陌生语言的谈笑声。姚琛死死地咬住下唇，好不让娇媚的呻吟声脱口而出，水汪汪的眼睛迷离地失着焦，直到尝到了咸涩的味道他才发觉生理泪水在不断地夺眶而出，是贪恋着的快感和恼人的羞耻心在作怪。

张颜齐慢了胯下的动作，把被咬得充血的嘴唇解救出来，在敏感的小动物放松警惕时用力地冲撞，如愿以偿听来了带着鼻音的尾音上扬的惊呼。溢出的尖叫让姚琛紧张地绞紧后穴，透明的肠液被挤出，或顺着腿根滴落，或粘在青紫色的大家伙上成了最好的润滑剂。

张颜齐被夹得仰起头来喟叹，紧致的肠壁勾留着不断抽动的根柱，有节奏的深浅的顶送逐渐变成毫无章法的野性的释放，在火辣的阳光的焦烤下姚琛像是一条脱了水的鱼，张着嘴急促地喘息也找不回缺氧导致的丢失的理智。

太阳光闪的姚琛睁不开眼，一到白光闪过后是蒙了纱幔一样的不真切的黑，而后是张颜齐咬紧后槽牙凌厉的性感的面容，他说，

“姚姚，看着我。”

“姚姚，抱住我。”

“姚姚，说爱我。”

是被蛊惑了吧，于是他照做了。姚琛不知道挂在下巴上的水珠是泪还是来不及吞咽的津液，黏在两人身上的是海水还是汗水已经分不清楚，流在大腿根上的是肠液还是精液也没人在意，总之他的眼里是他，他的心里是他，他的身体里也是他。

两人的小腹被粘稠的浊液沾湿，姚琛听到了张颜齐小声的抱歉，随机是被浇灌在体内的炽热感。落地的双腿直打着颤，姚琛收到张颜齐讨好的笑笑，和蹭在颈间的撒娇，姚琛拿他没办法，只好佯装地在张颜齐肩头锤了两拳，捡起扔在沙滩上的衣服把两人身上的痕迹遮得严实。

“姚老师，这算是第一站打卡啦。”

张颜齐得得瑟瑟地抱着姚琛不撒手，灵活地躲着软塌塌的拳头，在错落的石砾间留下一串回荡的笑声。

阳光，海浪，沙滩，还有靠在自己身旁的姚琛，在张颜齐眼里构成了一副动人的风景。


End file.
